take me if you dare
by micchi sakura
Summary: Edward Masen, famous professor's son, proposed to Isabella Swan-governor's daughter the night of the largest pirate raid in the history of RI. That was before the pirates came, for plunder&young ladies. Surprising how one pirate raid can change things.
1. Chapter 1

**Lmcdfho=laugh my cloudy, depressed, fluffy head off.**

**That's the motto of this story, or at least what it did to me!! ******

**Best wishes**

**sakura**

NEW STORY

EPOV

I smiled as I left the carriage. Finally, finally I was going to see Bella again. It seemed to me to have been ages; it had only been a week since I had last seen her. That was at the Johnson's annual Summer Ball.

She had been dressed beautifully, in a navy blue evening gown, with a gold-leaf pattern on it. She had blushed when I called her beautiful. It was no lie. I smiled, leaping off the carriage steps, and eagerly rushing to the Swan's front door while Thomas, our coach driver chuckled at me.

I had met Isabella Swan when I was nine, and she had been seven. That was seven years ago-not old enough to have _that_ kind of feelings, but I had always thought her pretty, prettier than most girls who looked at me from under thick, fake looking lashes. No, she was beautiful. A pale complexion, rosy cheeks, laughing eyes that told one everything she was thinking with a glance. Top it all off with dark, slightly wavy hair that fell to her lower back, and you have a real live angel. She was so innocent, so open. My greatest treasure. And she wasn't even mine. Yet. I grinned, despite myself. It would all depend on tonight, even though I knew deep down that she would never refuse me.

For _now_, she belonged with her family, the Swans. Her father, Charles Swan (yes, I changed it a little to more fit the setting) was the governor of this small, peaceful village on the far side of Rhode Island, the side not facing the colonies. My father, Edward Masen Sr. was the professor in town, the quite, peaceful, intelligent man living with his apparently good-looking family in the large house a few blocks from the Swans.

My mother, Elizabeth Masen, was usually at one evening party or ball or some other garden club, off socializing with her friends. I didn't mind. That was how I had met Bella, after all. Renee Swan had set up a dance at the Town Hall, and all youths were forced to attend. My mother introduced me to Bella, and everything just sort of fell into place. I had found a reason to live, other than to help my father think of new ways to avoid the constant pirate raids in the summer. (an: that is a little bit strange, but it's fanfiction. Live with it )That reason was Isabella Swan. That night was wonderful, and I felt like that was the first real night that I had in a long time. Real, not in the sense that it was my imagination, but I wasn't cold, distant and inside my 'shell' as my sister Alice liked to say. Unlike when I was with the other young women-they had absolutely no sense of right morals, and were basically all disgusting the way that they looked at me.

(sorry if that was a little hard to understand….just ignore it if you didn't understand it. Thanks!)

I ignored Thomas as he said that he would be back in two hours' time. I barely even heard him. I was too focused on one girl that I knew was behind this grand door, and what she would look like, say to me tonight. After all, I hadn't seen her in a week. I was off in Barnesdale, helping Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who had a little trouble, and needed helpers. Father wanted me to go to medical school, and I just might, after I receive my answer from Bella. In a few minutes, it should all be over. A promising future that held happiness and love, or an ocean of pain. (**I do believe that jake says this last part somewhere in BD…NOT A SPOILER!! ******** well, not really) **

Would it be a yes or a no tonight? I silently asked the stars, as I waited for the maid to open the Swan's front door. What would be the answer she had for me? Little did I know, I might never again see my precious Bella again after tonight.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

sakura: yeah, soooo, i know, i know. i hate myself too for not updating eorn, but it can't be helped if i was writing this story, and if i have four chapters done already!!!

soooo, yeah. review, and i just might update the next chapters!! if you don't review :( then i'm gonna feel bad, and i'm going to take this story off. and ignore that part up there that talks about edward in his 'shell' , k? thx.

REVIEW. and i'll update. this one and everything or nothing! promise!!

thanks, readers.

until next time

sakura

and micchi is _still_ writing back in the day's next chapter. SO DON'T KILL ME! GO KILL HER!! i swear, she's rewritten her school project at least three times, and she's rewriting it again, and so she's ignoring back in the dayyyy... :(

k

i'm done now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!!!

EPOV (again. Haha srry about this, dear readers. It won't work any other way, trust me)

The maid cautiously opened it, and her face brightened when she saw me.

"Good evening sir, the young mistress is right down this way, in her room. If you would kindly follow me, I shall take you right to her, Mr. Cullen, sir," She said brightly, happy that I was back again to court her mistress.

I followed her, paying my respects to the Governor and his wife as I passed them. The butler had taken my coat and hat, which I was glad for. The Swan residence was rather warm and cozy. Comfortable, but not with a large overcoat on.

My breathing spiked as we neared her door. The maid knocked on it.

"Lady Isabella!! Mr. Cullen has come!" she announced, then promptly left, with a nod to me, and wishing me good luck, whilst staring at the ring in my pocket. How is it that the female species happens to be very observant??

Nonetheless, the angel herself came to the door and invited me in. I smiled at her well kept room, the curtains drawn open to let the moonlight through her large window. I had barely turned around to greet her when she ran at me. Grinning foolishly, I picked her up off the ground and twirled her around.

"Edward!" She squealed, laughing happily. "Put me down at once! It isn't proper!"

I put her down, and replied mischievously "And since when did you care what is or is not proper, my dear Isabella?"

She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "That is a rather confusing question to answer, . Shall we leave it for later, and discuss the real reason of why you came here tonight?"

Darn. Well, can't hide for long around women. They had a sixth sense. Especially my mother. When it came to tidying up my room.

I chuckled, hugging her close. I hadn't seen her in a week, remember? I missed her.

"I missed you," I said, staring into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "And I you," She answered, still staring at me expectantly. I took a deep breath. Putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier. And the Governor had already given me his blessing, before I left for Barnesdale. In Barnesdale, I had ordered and bought her the ring. I just hoped that she would like it.

I kneeled down, taking her tiny, fragile hand in mine. She gasped in complete, utter shock. So she really hadn't known, had she? I smirked. Why else would I dress in this uncomfortable yet proper suit? I took out the ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I began, too afraid to look up into her eyes, in case those bright orbs that I loved so dearly would hold rejection. "I have loved you since the day that we met, that night that our mothers brought us together. I was nine, and young, yet you were the most beautiful person that I had ever laid mine eyes on. You always are so kind, warm, and caring. I can't help but love you, as I'm sure the others around you can't help but love you too. I promise to love and take care of you until the end of forever. Will you marry me?" I held my breath, nervous and scared. This was it.

She hesitated so long that I thought she really would reject me, and then lifted my head gently with her other hand to look into her eyes. They were full of love and adoration, in that moment, she made me the happiest man on Earth. She couldn't talk, I could see that much. I took the happiness in her eyes to be a yes.

I jumped to my feet, and slid the ring onto her third finger, never looking away from her steady gaze. She threw her arms around me.

"Oh Edward!" She sobbed. I smiled and gently lifted her head up. "Why are you crying? You should be happy, Isabella," I grinned at the use of her 'hated name' as she called it. She thought it too long, yet in public, her family and I always were forced to call her that.

She made a face. "You already knew that I hated that name, Edward Anthony Masen!" Now it was my turn to make a face. She knew I thought that my own full name was rather long too.

Grinning, I asked her "Then why did you agree to marry me? You know that I'm going to be using that name _a lot_, especially since we're going to have to announce this to everyone in the village." She groaned, just resting her head against my chest. It felt wonderful.

"When are you planning to tell your family the news?" I asked her.

"Right now." Opening the door, she grabbed my hand and tugged me downstairs, to the family room, where her parents were currently presiding in.

"Mother, Father, we, um-" She couldn't go on. I smiled happily and stepped up. "We're engaged." I announced, my face triumphant and most likely shockingly happy.

Renee Swan jumped up and ran to hug her daughter, who was wrapped in my arm. I gave her up grudgingly, laughing as he mother started on about wedding details, and poor Bella made another one of her cute 'save me, please' faces.

"Mrs. Swan-" I began, wanting to tell her that we were fine with an August wedding or a September wedding, and that Alice and my mother would be contacting her shortly to begin planning, but she interrupted me.

"Call me Mother. You shall soon be my son-in-law, so you might as well start calling me Mother, dear. Oh, and, thank you for proposing. I was starting to think that you never would!" She laughingly said. I turned a shad of pink. I _had_ been procrastinating, but only because I wasn't yet sure if Bella would have said yes or no.

"Of course, Mother." I agreed willingly. I saw Bella's eyes light up at that, and I smiled even more. "I'm sure that Alice and my Mother will contact you rather soon, they were hoping that they could plan a wedding sometime." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's fine dear! Perfect, actually. We have so much to decide. Now, Bella, what is your preference for…." Her voice droned away, as Charles Swan approached me, a large smile on his face. I saw several maids and scullery maids giggling, watching quietly from the open doorway.

"I'm proud of you, son." He said. "It took me a year or two to ask my wife the question. From the start, I could see that you were a brave lad, full of the right morals. Your parents taught you right." He told me.

"Thank you sir. I really do appreciate you giving me your blessing." I replied, happy that I was going to be marrying the Governor's daughter.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her so happy. You take good care of her now" He added sternly, with the same twinkle to his eye that Bella sometimes had. "I will sir." I answered gratefully. Her family accepted me, and I was marrying my love sometime in autumn, according to Renee's antics by now. Because autumn apparently had the best natural scenes. I smiled, hugging Bella to me once more as we all sat down on a couch or another, listening to Renee rant about her ideas for the perfect wedding.

I didn't mind. It gave me another chance to spend more time with Bella. I smiled slightly, playing with her wavy tresses. Just then, the church bell tolled, long and loud.

I sat up straight. Forgetting my happiness. That bell could only mean one thing, and since it was still being struck, after two minutes, there were a lot of them this time.

Pirates.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;;D;D;D;D;D;D

Sakura: soooo….you like?? I know, it was alllll fluff before, but now it's getting exciting!!!!!

You know, I just might post another chapter today…hm. Depends on the reviews!!

So review. And no, I do not think that micchi has started writing chapter two for back in the day yet. SORRY. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to personally kill her, and finish the stories myself!!


	3. Chapter 3

sakura: well, here it is, and even though i haven't gotten the adequate (does that make sense there?) amount of reviews, i'm updating b/c i have absolutely nothing else to do, and i happen to have a few chapters written. hope it makes you happy!

sakura

don't forget to review!

disclaimer: I'M NOT SM. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward and my father both stood up at the same time. I was still frozen. Why would they come this late into the summer season?? It was nearly August, and it was really hot. The pirates would be dry and hot, and they wouldn't want to move or do anything at all, it was usually that hot here.

So why were they here now? Did they have to come today? I had just found my one source of happiness. Why did they have to come?

"Edward-" I said. He interrupted me. Grabbing his coat, and struggling to put the ridiculously large and heavy black thing on, he said "Bella, you stay here. Your Father and I will be fine. Don't worry. I'll come back in an hour or so, once those darned pirates are driven out. I'll still marry you." He smiled my favorite crooked grin as he said that.

I was worried out of my mind. What if something happened to Edward or Father? What would Mother and I do???

Seeing my worried face, he swooped down and kissed me. "Take care, I'll be back soon, and whatever you do, don't go outside!" Were his last words to me as he finally got his overcoat on and raced through the door, to where three horses had galloped up. Thomas was riding one and Mr. Masen another, leaving one for Edward. I stared worriedly at them as Thomas handed Edward his sword.

"Men," Mother scoffed. "Always running off to do this heroic act or another. In the end, they do not achieve anything but make us worry." Mother comforted me whilst closing and locking the door to the clashes and screaming already beginning outside. I winced at every metallic clash of swords.

"Mother!" I gasped. "Father and Edward are out there, fighting to the death with pirates!" I was more than worried. I was hugely anxious for both of their lives. What if Father died? What would we do then? If Edward was gone, I knew for sure that I wouldn't be able to live.

Her forehead crinkled in worry. "Yes dear, I know, but it's best not to dwell on harsh facts. Why don't you go to bed? I'll wake you as soon as they come back." Mother said, with sureness about her. I couldn't go to bed. I would never.

"Mother," I replied. "You know very well that I am not going to bed until Edward comes back safe and sound." My chin up, defiance glittering in my eyes.

Mother took one look at me, and said "Alright, dear. If you insist." She knew better than to try to force me to get some rest when Edward was in danger. I would listen to him, and stay inside, only because he was the one who ordered me to. Alice, Edward's sister, usually comes over many times a week, and she finds me rather stubborn. I may be stubborn, but I still listen to facts. Instinct was telling me that something bad was going to happen tonight.

Call it intuition, it matters not. What matters is that Edward might die tonight. The pirates must have come in full force this time, as the bell had been ringing for over two minutes. In the past, the pirates had only come in for moments, scared the villagers, taken next to nothing, and then left quickly. Those times, the church bell had rung for twenty seconds at most. I don't know what happened, but this time is much, much worse.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D

Sakura: soo…I was just bored, and it's ten fourty three at night, and I just felt like it. And…I gotta go. Tell me if you like! Thx.

Sakura

Or I won't update…I do have the next two chapters written.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

I leaped onto my horse as Thomas handed me my sword. I wasn't afraid; I practiced everyday for hours with this very sword. We would ride the few miles to the harbor, and help the men already there fend off the pirates. The pirates would be running around, taking whatever was lying around, and then they would leave, because we had a much larger force than they did.

There was nothing to it. But, a voice whispered at the back of my mind, this time is different. Didn't you hear how long the church bell was ringing for?? This time something is off. And don't you think you should be more prepared for it?

Shut it, I angrily told that voice of doubt. There's nothing wrong this time. Maybe a couple more pirates and the boy on duty panicked and started ringing the bell for longer than necessary. Just a simple mishap, it could happen to anyone. And when this is all over, I'm going to marry Bella. _Nothing_ is going to happen, nothing could happen now, to take away our happiness.

Even if I get hurt, I know that Bella will still love me, and marry me. So **shut it**, voice!

It shut up, but it left the whisper of doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV(yes, again sorry)

There was something wrong.

There shouldn't be this many pirates, even if the bell had been ringing for two minutes. Certainly not. No. this could not be real. I was dreaming, I was dreaming, I was dreaming.

Sometime later, I'm going to wake up to find that I fell asleep listening to Renee jabber on about wedding plans. That I fell asleep with my head on my beautiful angel's shoulder. Then I'm going to go home to be mobbed by Mother, Father, and Alice, asking if I'm engaged or not. Because this cannot possibly be happening.

There **cannot** be excess amounts of pirates everywhere. There **cannot** be filthy pirates pounding down doors of people's houses, and most certainly, there **can**_**not**_ be those same pirates grabbing the screaming women out of their families and onto the ship. The pirates aren't being beaten, they aren't retreating, and they most certainly _are _taking young women out of their homes.

**Bella**_**. She wasn't safe.**_

The pirates had surrounded us by now, and I couldn't focus on anything except where to slash, what pirate to fell next. Thomas fell off his horse with a cry. My father galloped away, surrounded on all sides by the vermin, slashing and lunging like we practiced everyday at home.

Frantically, I tried to follow him, slashing at my own circle of attackers, but that only caused the pirates to slash at my horse's leg. He fell, taking me with him. By this time, the cobblestone streets were full of colonists running around, hiding, and screaming. Oh, and, did I mention that the pirates outnumbered us 3 to 1???

Yeah. Definitely something wrong this time. When was I going to wake up from this terrifying dream??

I landed heavily on my arm, hearing something snap. Crying out in pain, I jerked up to a standing position, cradling my (most likely) broken arm. The pirates were standing around my fallen horse, discussing whether or not it's leg could heal fast enough for them to bring it with them onto their smelly, dank ship, and sell it at the next place they stopped.

Revolted, I quickly grabbed my sword, which I had dropped as I fell off my horse, and slashed at the group. They quickly parted ranks, and ran away, grabbing more innocent young girls as well. It was then that I realized that all the women they were grabbing were under twenty, pretty, and without husbands. My dinner nearly came back up.

How sick can these pirates be?

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;C;DS;D;D;D

Sakura: ok…yeah. SORRY. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!!!! AHHHH!!!! No, I'm not just a horrible, mean, gross person who writes these things. BUT TRUST ME, IF THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN, NOTHING ELSE WOULD HAVE MADE SENSE!!! Ahhhhhhh!!! Please review. That way I'll update waaaaaaaaay faster. Oh, and, btw, I have the next two chapters written tooo!!!!

Sad news: Everything or Nothing MIGHT be on hiatus. Partially. b/c I just can't seem to stop writing this story!!! DON'T KILL ME!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

The screaming and clashing intensified. Now, we could tell that people were running around outside. The scullery maids, and servants (all of them) were crowded with us in our living room, waiting. Just waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

Waiting for the screaming and yelling to stop. Waiting for their master to come back. Waiting to see if the village would survive this. Just waiting.

I, of course, was just itching to run out and see what all the fuss was about. Why so many loud noises??? It was only a pirate ship, albeit with a really large crew…ok, fine. Why weren't people hiding in their locked houses, waiting this out? Why were they all outside, running around like maniacs? Even some women, I could tell by their shrill, high voices as they went past our large estate.

Suddenly, one man's voice, deep, rough and grating called out: " Open up! Open this..magnificently decorated door so that we can come in!!" His voice was disgusting. Grating against all of my nerves.

_**Edward. Where are you?? Are you alright??**_

Mother looked petrified. I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Should we open the door, and let pirates in, or should we let them break down the door and then let them in??

I suddenly heard a cry outside the door. Edward's voice, telling the pirates to back off, or he would kill them.

There was a silence, and then- Edward screaming in pain, telling us to run, while the pirates' laughter reverberated down the street.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I couldn't take it. Edward was _screaming _in pain, and here I was, hiding behind this door. No. This wasn't going to go on for much longer.

Looking around for potentially dangerous weapons, (even though I couldn't swing a baseball bat, let alone use a sword), I quickly spotted and grabbed the extra, decorative rapier hanging on the wall in our living room, and, before any one could protest or stop me, I unlocked the door and charged right out.

Great. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

Srry i put this off for so long, but...THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! ESPECIALLY READER13 AND .READING !!! they were the ones who were reviewing for each chapter before!!

disclaimer: i don't own twilight. psh. as if.

Chapter 7

EPOV

The stinking rats _had_ to use such underhanded tactics, didn't they? Yes, they did. Instead of fighting like the men that they were, they had to surround me, and start slicing at me in order for me to scream, and to draw someone out of Governor Swan's house.

They couldn't break down the door, so they tortured me, knowing that the Governor's family had a daughter that (the last time they checked) wasn't engaged or married yet. The pirates knew that Bella and Renee had good morals, and were gentle and kind as anything. So they grabbed the closest person they could find, and started torturing them, listening for sounds that meant someone was unlocking the door.

I just happened to be the closest person, and, little did they know, Bella's fiancé.

NO! I couldn't scream, I wouldn't let Bella know that they were hurting me. I wouldn't let them use me to draw her out. They would just grab her and- I stopped thinking that thought. I really didn't want to know.

Grabbing my own sword, the nearest pirate used it to nearly slice my arm off. I groaned quietly. The pain was deafening. It blocked out everything. All that existed in the world was me and the pain. No. I wasn't going to make a sound.

Blurrily, I felt myself bite my lip in order to stop screaming. The white hot pain of nearly having my arm cut off wasn't going to be held in for much longer. I couldn't scream, though. I wouldn't. The pain of losing Bella would be so much more than just an arm. I'm fine. I can handle this. Blood slowly dripped in a line down my chin as my shirt slowly soaked in the red liquid that we call blood.

Then a pirate did something I wasn't prepared for. I thought that all they would do was slash at me with my own sword, trying to get me to make a sound. Instead, I got kicked. In my soft spot. How underhanded can you get?

I was so surprised that I didn't hold it in. I screamed. I'm pretty sure he broke something, though I wasn't going to check anytime soon.

Looking back, if I had been more prepared, and if I had been braver, less immune to pain, I wouldn't have lost Bella. But that's not what Fate wanted, even though I would spend countless sleepless nights raging at myself, wondering how I could have been so idiotically _**stupid**_ to scream out when my slightest moan would have brought Bella outside and into the pirate's clutches.

SO STUPID! I mentally rebuked myself. Still, there was a tiny hope that she hadn't heard me scream….and that hope was quickly drowned by my angel opening the door, looking positively threatening with the ornamental rapier decorating their wall in her hand.

She looked cute to me, but most likely threatening to the pirates, who quickly scattered, muttering about surprise. I nearly sighed with relief. They were gone. Wait.

If they were gone, why would they- "NO!! BELLA!! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE! GOO!!!" they meant to surprise her and grab her. I couldn't let them do that.

Shaking her beautiful head wordlessly, Bella dropped the rapier, and fell to her knees beside my bloodied, slashed body.

Picking my head up gently, she wordlessly asked me what happened with her eyes. I could tell that she was horrified at the sight of me, lying there, unable to move, and bloodied with a rather large gash on my right upper arm.

"Go back….please Bella! PLEASE!! They're hiding....they'll get you….BELLA! GO BACK IN!!!" I was sobbing by now. Why couldn't she understand? The pirates were lurking around behind her, ready to grab her. Why was this world so cruel?

I was losing blood fast. I could tell that I wouldn't be conscious for much longer, and yet Bella refused to go back in to the safety of Governor Swan's home.

The pirates came up behind her.

There were about seven of them, and even though Renee and Governor Swan's butler were both outside trying to use pots and pans to knock them out, they weren't getting anywhere. Tears silently poured down my face as Bella continued to be stubborn. She wouldn't move an inch. I was touched that she loved me so, but I was more worried about her safety right now.

I watched in horror as they pried her from me. NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!! What happened to Fairy tales?? What about happily ever after? I would never see Bella again. Oh, my dear sweet angel….please, somebody! Don't let her be taken away from me!

"NO!" She screeched. "Edward!! NO! Let GO of me, you blubbering fools!! EDWARD!!" Sobbing now. I was heartbroken. There was virtually nothing I could do.

She was crying too, poor girl. All this was too much for her. All I had wanted was a life with this beautiful angel. What was wrong with that? Why couldn't we have a wonderful life together??

I was weak. I knew it, and I hated myself for it. If only I was stronger…..

She was pried out of my arms, screaming and kicking and all I could do was watch and tell the pirates to back away weakly. I was nearly drifting in a pool of my own blood by now, my arm hanging onto my body by a mere muscle, and yet I stood up.

Soaked through with my blood, and unbalanced, I threw myself at one of the pirates. He was laughing at their pretty catch, and I was so disgusted that I threw myself at him.

He abruptly let go of Bella, surprise flitting across his face before I grabbed a random pot that Renee had dropped and smashed it into his head with my good arm.

That was it for me. The last thing I remember feeling was pain: not physical but emotional. My heart was torn out and thrown to the dogs for supper. Bella was kidnapped, and taken away. If I knew pirates, I knew that they would never willingly let someone as beautiful as her escape their clutches.

The last thing I saw before everything turned into an ocean of black pain around me was the pirates tying and gagging Bella, who was on her knees next to Renee and their butler and pleading with them to get up, tears dripping from her face onto the dirty cobblestone street. No, wait scratch that. The last thing that I saw was Bella looking over at me from her position next to her mother and butler with hopelessness and worry creasing that forehead that I so loved. Then I lost it.

But not before whispering, so low that I doubted Bella heard me: "I'll come after you Bella. Stay safe and ……wait for me…." _ Then_ I lost it.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

AN: WAHHHH!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! Yes, I know that that was absolutely horrid of me, but THAT'S THE WAY THAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE!! Haha, srry ppls. I didn't mean to copy Pendragon or anything..yeah

It was the only thing that would have worked, tho I do admit that I could have made it less bloody. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! AHHHH!!!

Just hang on until the next chapter, okies?? Somebody new is coming in, and the next chapter's also the pirate's celebration party after the huuuuuge raid.

GO JAKE SPARROW!! (and no, I did not spell that wrong. Yes, I'm aware that I'm a dork.)

**yes the end was cheesy. and yes we do have a new updating plan!!! . it's this: every thursday, at least one chapter for two stories!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

NO!! I would _not_ let myself be dragged away from Edward. It just wasn't going to happen. "Let go of me, vermin!" I screeched. I had to get back to Edward. He didn't seem like he could hold on much longer.

My heart almost stopped when he whispered that he would come after me. He had given up. This was a nightmare. How had a wonderful night full of expectancy for a happy future life become a complete nightmare?? How had this happened? Someone up there reaaaaally hates me. Edward had given up. I wouldn't!!!

Struggling didn't work, my punches were too weak to do anything, and Edward was gone. I could tell from the blank look in his eyes that he was gone. If I wasn't sobbing before, I definitely was now. Edward, gone.

"Edward!! NO!! Let _go_ of me!!" I had to give up. There was no other alternative, so I let myself be dragged away from my unconscious mother and butler, and…._dead_ fiancé.

Life wasn't fair.

I barely saw anything as I was dragged through the streets of the village that I loved so much, away from my home, my family, and my friends. Away from everything and everybody that I loved.

I was dragged onto the ship.

Wiping my tears, I was took a look around. It actually wasn't that dirty, just a little damp from the rough sea breezes. There was no way I was jumping off the ship. There was no way I was going to fight my way through the wall of pirates. I would bide my time, and run away when there was a chance. Yes, that's the plan.

"Who do you have here??" Came a sudden, deep, throaty voice. I jumped, and the pirates laughed. "Don't bring her down to the others: she'll just become like them, and start wallowing in pity. Hmmmm…I _like _women who don't give up!" Now the laughter was all around me as the pirates spread out, leaving me in the middle of their circle.

"C'mon, Cap'n! Didn't we do a good job today? Have you_ seen_ some of those women down there?? Let us have some to play with!!" This new voice came from someone behind me, and was by the other pirates.

Pretty soon, the whole crew of pirates was leering around me, agreeing with the one voice that had spoken up.

"QUIET!" the captain roared. His figure was still hidden in the shadows so I couldn't see him. The wall of bodies leaned in around me, eager for some fun. I shivered uncontrollably.

What was _wrong_ with these pirates? I didn't care if my skirt was ruined, or if my hair was a chicken's nest atop my head. At that moment, all I wanted was to be back in Edward's arms, with him whispering silly phrases and sweet nothings to me.

There was nothing I could do about that now. The captain had just issued the order to 'party' as soon as they pulled away from the harbor.

All around me, men sprang into action. They must have wanted that party really bad. Wonder where they were going to have it. Not on the open ocean, I hope….??

As soon as the boat was really sailing, slicing through the water like a knife through cheese, the pirates stopped their work. Oh no. They really meant to party on the open seas, and let the wind blow them every which way. Oh dear. I was pretty sure that a lot of pirates would be going overboard tonight.

AN: srry no jake yet, but that's b/c I cut this chapter in half….NEXT TIME!! I PROMISE!!


	9. Chapter 9

As the night went on, I had curled up into a ball in a random nook. It was a relatively calm night, and we were drifting farther away from land with each passing second. Farther away from Edward. From Father. From Mother. From life as I knew it.

I had stopped sobbing about an hour ago, but that didn't mean that the pirates stopped their partying. The Captain hadn't allowed them to have their 'fun' but every pirate was drinking some kind of ale. They were laughing, and dunking each other's heads into a barrel of slimey looking water to clear their heads. I winced at each splash. That water had to be infested with mold and algae and who knows what else. Simply disgusting.

Just then, the pirates closest to the main hatch turned. I strained my eyes to see something that even drunk pirates would notice, and saw…..a regular pirate.

Just then, all the pirates on the deck burst into loud guffaws. I was confused-what was there to laugh at?

The pirates then began to mutter about the first mate not even being in the raid, and I understood. I hadn't seen this man, the man (who was now drunkenly swaggering around and mimicking a parrot) in the village at all. He must have been here the whole entire time, drinking and doing God knows what. I shivered.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the first mate, the drunkenly swaying man whose face was now tinged slightly green from the rocking sensation of the ship, was actually quite handsome. Or rather, he would be quite handsome if he actually cleaned up and stopped drinking.

He had russet colored skin, sharp black eyes that seemed to catch sight of everything even in his drunken stupor, and matching long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Just then, he caught sight of me curled up here and his eyes brightened in understanding. Now I was confused again. What did he understand??

The captain walked up to him, and clapped him on the shoulder. It seemed like the captain had no objection to his second in command hiding on his ship while the rest of his crew went and raided a seaside village.

"Jake, me lad! Where've you been?? Aye didn' see you 'tall in the raid!!" (translation: Jake, my lad! Where have you been?? I didn't see you at all in the raid!!)

I watched as the one called Jake shook his head and quietly mumbled something-he was suddenly serious. The captain's face dropped, and he quietly spoke a few words to the first mate.

I had stopped shivering a full minute ago, and now just sat here, curled up in my misery. I most likely wasn't going to live. Either I was going to die, or be sold off at the next stop the pirates made, probably somewhere like….England. I would be sold as a slave, servant, or…I shuddered. A bed warmer.

Somehow, the first mate, Jake, sensed me shudder. Even halfway across the ship, he felt me shudder, and his head snapped towards me. I watched in complete fascination as he fought dizzy waves of sickness from overdrinking.

So quickly that I barely even saw it happen, he stumbled crazily, fell at exactly the wrong angle against the ship's port side, and fell overboard. As he fell, I could swear I heard him yell "TIMMMMBEERRRR!! TOO MUCH- spash". Startling even myself, I giggled. The first mate was just too funny.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

An: soo…yeah, I might update again later tonight…just because I'm feeling nice, and we have a FOUR DAY WEEKEND! AWESOME!!! I kno, I kno, jake is actually VERY OOC, but…buuuuuut….um…yeah.

Just stick with me here!!!

THANKS TO ALL MY ABSOLUTELY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!! LOOOOOOVE U ALL!!! Micchi and I scream over new reviews, haha, imagine that if you can!!

Next chapter: most likely narrator again….srry bout that…rly didn't want to do another EPOV, and I stink at JPOV's…that's not j for jasper. ;)

CU all next time!!

sakura


	10. Chapter 10

no, it's not a thursday, yes, i'm an overachiever, YES i would love it if you review, YES i'm probably going to be updating alot this week.

THANKS TO ALLLLLLLL MY READERS/REVIEWERS!! HOPE MORE OF YOU READERS WILL REVIEW!!!!! LUV YA ALL!!!

sakura

disclaimer: don't own twilight. no freaking DUH!

onwards with the story!!!!

chapter 10

BPOV

That night, as the pirates went to bed one by one, the first mate came up to me. I regarded him uneasily, wondering how in the world he wasn't still drunk. This was one weird man.

"Hi there!" that was said with a bright, irresistibly happy grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him, though my smile was tentative and shy.

"Would you like to use my quarters to sleep tonight? I promise I won't do anything, I'll sleep out here on the deck." He said. There was no way I could misunderstand the concern and honesty in his voice and face. I had to admit, it was nice of him to offer me his own cabin and bunk. But wait. Whaaaaaaaat??

"Why would you offer me your own cabin?" I was extremely curious. All of the other pirates didn't seem to care where I was and what I did, since the captain had stopped them from…..well……sleeping with me by force.

"OH!" He turned red. "You just don't seem like the kind of girl who would be comfortable sleeping on the deck all night, that's all." He said defensively. As if I had hurt him with just one question. This Jake was interesting, indeed.

~that night~

I lay in the darkness on Jacob's bunk and quietly thought about my future. Of course I would escape at the first notice, and go back to Edward. I smiled dreamily at the thought of my beloved fiancé. He could be so sweet sometimes!! I simply refused to be used as a bed warmer. REFUSE.

On the other hand, there was my new friend on this ship, the most unlikely pirate of them all-the first mate. He was a strange man; one who could offer random girls their beds and sacrifice himself. I could probably grow to like him, maybe even count him as a friend in this dark, damp, dreary rat's hole of a ship. Yes, I mused, thinking it over. I would soon grow to count Jacob as a trusted friend.

'_Edward…'_

cliffy?? no, not rly.

review.....thx to all those that started reading this and decided to review!!!!!

sakura


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

Everything hurt. Why would everything hurt if I was in a Great Black Hole?

I couldn't see anything or hear anything, but I could feel that every single square CENTIMETER of me hurt. I briefly compared the feeling to being dipped in acid, but it didn't hurt _as_ much. I think.

I didn't even try to groan. That would just send numerous lines of pain down my chest and my lungs. I didn't try to do anything, even as my hearing slowly returned to me…..

"Poor kid…..too many of them…time….why? How…..Bella…." Was all that I heard. I stifled a sob at that name; trying not to remember, trying not to face the bare truth of what had occurred.

It didn't work. The sob escaped from my throat, sending wave after wave of burning pain down the upper half of my body. Somebody heard, and thought I was uncomfortable instead of pining for my love. Silly person.

Whoever it was immediately laid a cool cloth on my forehead. Didn't they understand? Bella was gone, I could tell that without even opening my eyes, or remembering all that had happened. I couldn't feel her presence beside me, as I knew she would be beside me if she were really here.

My eyes flew open, and I started gasping at the pain now running through my whole body. WTH did I ever do to you, body?

Groaning in pain, I blearily saw someone leaning over me with a worried face. Suddenly, I sat up, completely shocked and ignoring the pain (for the moment).

"Carlisle??" I asked. His inhumanly handsome young face broke into a bright smile at the sight of me.

"I see that you're finally awake, Edward. Your family has been waiting for a long time-" He was interrupted by Alice jumping on me and just about killing me.

I probably shrieked, but I didn't hear myself, for I fell back into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

AN: NO, ALICE DID NOT MEAN TO KNOCK HIM OUT!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

The past week or so has been torturous. Not only because of my need to go after Bella after I had learned in what general direction the pirate ship had drifted off in, but also because my body wasn't allowing me to chase after her anytime soon.

Carlisle told me that every inch of me was black and blue (I had been right about that!), the flesh on my arm was sliced open to the bone, and I had a twisted ankle.

Apparently, as soon as the pirates left Renee and her butler had woken up, and my father came galloping into sight on his horse. Why was I the one who was always do the wrong things at the wrong times? My father was the perfect example of a gentleman, and I would never get up to his level, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't even fight as well as my father!!!

To add to all that, Carlisle said that Renee, my nearly-mother-in-law had a concussion. The butler just had a hard head. ( XD )

I sighed again, just as Alice walked into the room. She saw that I was awake, and came over with a tray of soup. Just great. Soup, when Bella was probably starving on a holey, stinky ship with pirates and rats for companions.

How could I have let this happen???!!!!

I must have said that outloud, for Alice looked at me sternly. "It's not your fault! Even if King George III had all his men stationed around her, she would still have been taken, why can't you understand that the pirates would have found a way to take her no matter what?" She burst out. I had already heard this millions of times, but I still didn't care or listen.

"So what if that still would have happened, Alice? Why am I still here, in bed, resting, drinking _vegetable soup_ while Bella's suffering on that **hell** of a ship??!" My tiny little sister sat back in a chair that had been specially put next to my bed for visitors and pouted. There was a sad look on her face.

"You don't like the soup?" She asked. "I made it specially for you and Renee, mother-in-law-to-be!" I sighed. She was my sister, and I really did like the soup she knew that I did. She was just trying to distract me from any thoughts of Bella.

"Alice, it's just that I can't do anything to help Bella while she ran outside, with a _sword_ when she didn't even know how to fight; all for me. Why am I here, Alice?" I asked again.

"Because Carlisle said you can't move, and also because you can't move either way, even if Carlisle didn't say you couldn't. You have a twisted ankle, purple skin, and no more arm flesh, remember??" She giggled slightly. I rolled my eyes. My sister always could cheer me up.

"Alright, I'll stay here, and I'll stop complaining, if only to make your life easier. But don't expect me to stay in bed for long!" I warned. As soon as I was allowed to get up, I would go after Bella.

'Bella,' I silently said, long after Alice left feeling quite accomplished. 'Just wait for me. I'm coming.'

Sakura: thanks to alllllllllllllllll my awesomeawesomeawesomeawesomeawesome reviewers!! And readers!!!! Yes I'm feeling kinda sad at the moment….can u tell?? Haha

A review won't hurt. At least, I don't think so. XD


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ!

**URGENT MESSAGE: ****I am sorry to say this but Sakura has just transferred to a Dance Academy Boarding School place. She will not have time to write and update her stories for well.....a long time. I do not know when she will be able to update Take Me if You Dare and Everything Or Nothing but Sakura wants you to know that she loves you guys and she wants to say thank you to all of her readers and reviewers. She cries every night there and all of her friends including myself cried for her at school. It was an unexpected mood but she hopes to return to writing sometime. She would like to say sorry about this but please support her on her decision to transfer schools. She is a great friend and I am sorry that she had to leave. So again, she will not be updating anytime soon. But she has not forgotten about you guys. She might update if she has a prestigious break in NY. just so you know, she and I lived in IL. Thank you for reading this is you did.**

**I may not update for a while as well since we have our state wide tests starting tomorrow.**

**I will try but an update will be very unlikely.**

**Sakura is sorry as am I but please keep on reading our fanfics and any new chapters that may be updated. You never know, Sakura could surprise you. She always does.**

**WE ARE SORRY!!!!!!**

**~Micchi (in the flesh) and Sakura (only in spirit)~**


End file.
